Conventionally, a non-contact power feeder provided with a plurality of power transmission coils is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Disclosed in Patent Document 1 described above is a transmission coil array that arranges a plurality of transmission coils (power transmission coils) for inducing charging power in a reception coil (power reception coil) of a battery device (power receiving device) to be charged, and a contactless charging device (non-contact power feeder) that uses a communication module to detect the transmission coil magnetically coupled with the reception coil and has a driving means that selectively drives only the detected transmission coil. This contactless charging device may be configured to pass a current of a predetermined value through the transmission coil and thereby transmit a traveling wave power of a predetermined size to the transmission coil and charge the battery device.